


It’ll take like, ten minutes

by G_is_a_Dinneroll



Series: The Haikyuu!! Youtuber AU [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Please give me criticism, Youtuber AU, basically oikawa wants to put makeup on iwa for a video, doing my best, makeup artist! oikawa, no beta we die like daichi, probably going to make more works for this au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:07:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25022134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/G_is_a_Dinneroll/pseuds/G_is_a_Dinneroll
Summary: Oikawa Tooru is the up-and-coming beauty youtuber. He works on himself mostly but has had so many suggestions to do makeup for someone else. Who else would he pick other than not-so-popular cover artist Iwaizumi Hajime. Are they dating? Yes. Do the viewers know that? No.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Series: The Haikyuu!! Youtuber AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811869
Comments: 5
Kudos: 97





	It’ll take like, ten minutes

“No.”

”Please Hajime? It’ll take like, ten minutes.”

”Knowing you, it’ll take an hour and i’ll end up getting asked dumb questions. Why not ask, i dunno, Kuroo or something? He’s a lot more popular than me.”

Iwaizumi was right, Kuroo was much more popular, although no one knew why. He ran a vlog channel just recording in his apartment with his best friends and his boyfriend. Oikawa did think dumb questions would get asked in the comments, but he wanted to do his boyfriend’s makeup, and he made that known.

”I want to do your makeup, Hajime. Please? They don’t need to know how we met.”

”That’s not my concern and you know it. What about your reputation?”

”FUCK MY REPUTATION, HAJIME! If i lose a sponsorship or two because I’m ‘fraternizing’ with less popular channels, so be it.”

”...”

”Please?”

”You’re lucky I love you, Tooru.”

”I know.”

**Oikawa Tooru posted a new video: Doing @CoversByIwaizumi’s makeup!**

The opening for his channel came up featuring an cartoon picture of him making a peace sign, wonderfully done by Yahaba.

”Yoo-Hoo~ Hello my lovelies! As you have read in the title i am here with (insert trumpet sounds) Covers By Iwaizumi! (Iwa gives a small wave) I got so many suggestions to do someone else’s makeup but i didn’t want to pick another large youtuber and i stumbled across your covers about a month ago and was immediately drawn in.”

That was a lie, they both knew it, Tooru was there when Iwaizumi made the channel.

The video ended and both gave huge sighs of relief. After editing, and eating and waiting a couple of days the video went up. As both of them expected, Iwaizumi’s subscribers skyrocketed. Anyone who they were close to and therefore knew they were together were very good at keeping quiet. 

“What do you want to eat?”

”Hajime, look at this.”

”What?”

It was a simple comment, not a popular one, but new.

’Omg, i love both of your channels so much, this video is heaven. But just to let you know, we, or at least I, as fans would be ok if there was something happening. Im not implying anything, but just saying, i think IwaOi is cute.’

”Iwa...Oi?”

”It’s a ship name, Hajime.”

”Oh.”

Needless to say, in a couple of months, Iwaizumi got a lot more popular. So the relationship was out, it’s not like anyone really cared. There were some hate comments, but what the hell, right.

That is the only video in which production only took, genuinely, ten minutes.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Ive been working on this AU for ages. If two people do the same kind of channel, its intentional. Get ready for more of this AU, also i may or may not be just writing because im bored. I really hope you liked it! Have a very nice day!


End file.
